You suggest I do WHAT?
by Foopuff
Summary: “No. No! Absolutely- *scoff* No, I’m not being ridiculous- it’s the principle of the thing- stop laughing!” [Shink? If you look at it sideways and squint, maybe.] When Sheik tries to convince Link to just grab the damn hookshot. Ocarina of Time, OoT, oneshot


As I walk through the entrance to Kakariko, I sigh in relief. "Told you we needed to make that left turn, Navi."

The glowing blue fairy hovering above my shoulder sticks her tongue out at me and crosses her arms. "Not MY fault we were sealed away for seven years straight, Link. It takes more than a minute to get my bearings back!"

"But your name is literally 'Navigation!'" I exasperatedly say, and turn to look at the familiar, yet subtlety different town. _Looks like the buildings were finished._

I take another three steps, then sink to my knees and groan. I think I startled Navi, because she frantically asks, "Link! Are you okay?!? Did that last Stalchild have poison tipped claws or something?!?" I hold up a hand towards her, my face not looking up. "Worse- I'm afraid I have no idea what I'm doing here."

I could _feel _her eye roll and she says, "Well, that's what you get for running out of the Temple before Sheik was done talking. You looked like a bat out of hell, mah boi."

I stand back up and scratch the back of my neck. Mah boi? Ugh. Nope. Not dealing with it right now.

"Sorry Navi, I just... felt like I needed to leave. Something about that Sheikah Ninja Boy seems so _familiar_..."

"_Sheikah Ninja Boy, huh?"_

I start as I hear snickering behind me, and glower at the person in question as he looks like he's about to choke and die... which I wouldn't be opposed to right now.

"I gave you my name, not a description of me." He finally says when he finished mocking me.

"Yeah, well, you didn't give me any reason to be here."

"Not my fault, _mah boi_."

"Say that again, and I'll cut your hand off."

"Okay, okay, whatever." Sheik says as he holds his hands up to make a placating gesture. He puts a hand on my arm, and looks me in the eyes, all humor drained from his demeanor. "I'll tell you what it is, _and_ where to get it, _but_-"

He pauses for dramatic effect. "You're not going to like what you'll have to do."

"Whatever, dude. Just tell me so I can get this over with."

Sheik shrugs, and as he leads me towards the Kakariko graveyard, begins to tell me about the hookshot.

mmmmmmmmmmm

"No. No! Absolutely not. No. Nope. Not happening." I shake my head violently. "I'm not _graverobbing and there's nothing you can say that'll convince me otherwise."_

Sheik sighs exasperatedly, and grumbles, "It's not like he doesn't want you to grab his hookshot. He left a _note_, for God's sake!"

"Doesn't eliminate the fact I'll be frickin' climbing into a dead man's grave. To take his stuff. I feel dirty just talking about it. No."

I glance at the gravestone before me, and shiver.

Sheik stares at me. "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You have to!"

"...No."

He smirks. "No."

"Yes- wait... Goddammit!"

Sheik laughs in triumph as he pulls on the headstone, revealing a large hole in the ground that goes far deeper than it's supposed to. I look over the edge and my stomach almost revolts.

"You cannot be serious."

I don't see the mischievous gleam in his eye until it's too late. He shoves me into the grave.

"Serious as the dead!"

I hear his echoing cackles as I plummet into the unknown. I shout every profane word I can think of until I hit the bottom.

mmmmmm

"Soooo... how'd it go?"

I give Sheik a dead look and quench the small fire starting at the end of my hat. Soot covers my entire body, and I clutch the damn hookshot in one hand.

"You tell me."

He pauses to think, then says, "Well, it looks like he set fire to his grave after you won the race?"

"Sore ass loser," I mumble. He laughs and pats my back as we walk back into Kakariko. "To make up for the trouble, I'll buy you a drink."

"I want chocolate milk."

"Okay, okay."

MMMMMMM

[_one shot I've been working on for a while, but never finished... I'm finishing it now cuz I'm trying to work through some writer's block. Almost there. Hope you enjoyed it, wasn't supposed to be top-notch stuff, just something I wrote to smile at. Which kinda worked haha. If it made you smile or laugh too, please leave a review! Or don't. Whatever you wanna do._

_See ya around, mah boi! XD_

_-Foopuff]_


End file.
